paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:YpsiRuss/Feelings This Week...
Okay... I am not sure how quite to start this off but I am in some turmoil right now with Octonauts Fan Wiki. It related to Skippy's ban here somewhat but not the ban itself. It was about me fighting the ban which I tried to do originally but when they told me to stop, I stopped fighting it after I took down the comment when I was still trying to help her. But then, the comment reappeared and they got mad at me and banned me from chat for 3 days when it wasn't even my fault. I tried to contact Skippy on this and she blocked me for 3 days for fighting the ban, when I was only trying to explain myself to her. Now, the chat ban has been removed but i'm blocked till the coming Friday, or June 30th. I just wanted to make this blog post for any administrators of the wiki to see and any apologies I may have to make on here. First of, I understand the fact that nobody is perfect and that we all make mistakes. I am annoyed with them but I know that I will have to forgive them eventually. But the main subject here is my 1-week block for "Fighting the ban". I want to discuss this because I wasn't really trying to fight the ban but instead trying to explain myself and make them understand they made a mistake there, yet here I am blocked for one week just for explaining myself. I do admit the fact that it may have seemed like I was fighting the ban, and I apologize to those who thought I was really fighting the ban. I want to make things as clear as possible from my perspective of things. I should also make another disclaimer that I am not trying to bring drama onto here. I am not the type of person who would want to do that and I apologize if I do somehow bring drama here onto this wiki in some form. Also due to this bam, I cannot speak to my friends on there, which really hurts me. I also have to admit that I cannot handel stuff like this very well, if at all. It is very difficult for me to process due to autism and stuff like that. The longer I have to wait for something, the more bitter I might become and it may unleash some of my bad side, which comes out in anger and rage. I do not like being angry at someone but it happens if I feel I was mistreated or something else is going on in my life. I do not want to go off on people as I am the one who wants to remain on the good side of people. Being on their bad sides is the last thing I want. This block makes me feel like I am hated and unwelcome on that wiki, which is one of the feelings that come up when stuff like this happens to me. I still have those feelings right now and I just wanted to bring this up so hopefully you guys can understand what is going on and what I am going through. It hurts to be alone on this wiki when everyone else went to another chat room and I can't go with them. This only makes things worse on me, and it may even make me more bitter and jealous. Again, I want to restate the fact that I do not want this to be used against me as I am already in turmoil and do not want the situation getting any worse than it already is. I want the situation behind me as quickly as possible considering the thing I was originally banned for was a misunderstanding. Thanks for listening and sorry if I was any trouble to any of you for some reason. Category:Blog posts